Most applications include a print preview function that allows a user to view pages of a document or other image on a computer monitor or screen prior to printing the pages on a printer. The print preview function enables the user to view the layout of a document and decide if there are changes that should be made before printing out the document. The print previews are generated by the applications themselves, and they show document pages from the perspective of the applications settings. However, print previews often do not accurately represent the actual output a user will see in the printed documents.